


Day 8: Wonder

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: He wondered….





	Day 8: Wonder

It had been a long year. Even Gibbs would admit to that, and with Christmas just around the corner, Gibbs found himself flagging- his usual neverending Marine reserves of energy for once almost completely depleted- Physically, and emotionally. 

After Tony had left the team with his newly found daughter in tow, Gibbs found that his usual physical and emotional strength waning. His surrogate sons explanation of the one and only time that the two co-workers had slept together had made him smile at the time, seeing as how it was before Ziva was murdered. Tony had told him that the sibling-like pair had gotten completely drunk off their asses, and with the stress of everything that had happened being so very hard on them, they drunkenly sought comfort in each other. 

According to Tony, the next morning was full of awkward blushes, apologies, and promises that it would never happen again. Tony had told him with humor that Ziva would always go a little green after that, when someone would hint at them being a couple. At the time, Tony had told Gibbs that he thought it was because Ziva had likened it to sleeping with a sibling, Tony feeling the same way. 

Now, Gibbs wondered, was it because Ziva had been feeling the guilt of being pregnant? Or was morning sickness- and as any woman who has had children can tell, you, morning sickness is not always in the morning- a contributing factor into Ziva’s continued nausea whenever the subject of the pair sleeping together was brought up? Gibbs knew that when Shannon had been pregnant with Kelly, even thinking of certain things that would make a non-pregnant Shannon wrinkle her nose in disgust, would be a hair trigger and make her physically sick. Shannon couldn’t watch the news for five months when she was pregnant. 

 

Gibbs wondered about a lot of things since Tony had left Gibbs to manage the team alone, and just thinking that had Gibbs twisting his mouth up in irony at the thought. Hell, Gibbs had done the same thing to the younger man when he left for Mexico, and his faltering and spotty memory made him- as Tony had reassured him many times- perfectly in the right to have left. 

But unlike Tony, Gibbs had left the younger man swinging in the wind, with no idea on how to manage a team, let alone one that consisted of a probie still green, a Mossad officer with barely any investigative experience and abandonment issues, and a childishly grieving Forensic scientist.

As much as Gibbs loved Abby, he did realise her faults. And he wondered if it was his actions that made her that way. 

Did his coddling and willingness to let Abby get away with almost everything make her into the naive, childish woman she was today? 

Did his willingness to ignore the teasing and downright bullying that McGee and Ziva, and as much as he tried to deny it, Kate, put towards Tony, make them so sure that treating Tony the way they did during Mexico be a perfectly okay thing to do? 

Sure, he made sure Ziva got counselling after somalia, and she grew leaps and bounds better, but-

 

He wondered….

 

Was it his fault, that Tony left?

 

The ringing of his phone startled him out of his thoughts, and he automatically picked it up, putting it to his ear.

 

“ _ Noel, Pier Gibbs! _ ” 

 

The sound of little Tali, his granddaughters voice made him smile, as each of her nightly calls did.

 

He stopped wondering, and started  _feeling_ _wonder_.

  



End file.
